


Stuck In The Middle With You

by Swing Set in December (swing_set13)



Series: Sweet Talk 101 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swing_set13/pseuds/Swing%20Set%20in%20December
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitting is every man for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In The Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the tumblr prompt: By some odd circumstances Stiles is forced to baby sit Lydia's little cousin, whose a mini-Lydia in training. Stiles/Derek.

Ariadne Martin is a deceptively adorable menace wrapped in the body of a five-year old girl in a smartly matched gingham dress with auburn ringlets topped with a bright bow. Lydia fails to mention this when she drops off her young cousin at Derek’s door. It took less than half an hour for him to regret even agreeing to babysitting.

“Hey Derek, I got your text,” greets Stiles, using his key to get into his boyfriend’s house. “What’s the 9-1-1?”

He freezes at the tableaux before him. His big bad alpha boyfriend is tied to one of the kitchen chairs with a bright pink skipping rope and half of his face is covered in glittery makeup.

The glare Derek shoots him cuts off his glee. “What the-“

“Hey short bus!” chirps Ariadne from her perch on Derek’s lap.

“You-” Stiles sputters, making the sign of the cross.

“Mrs. Nesbitt is almost done,” Ariadne smiles, blinking her doe eyes at him.

“Christo,” he says, slowly backing towards the door. He remembers the last time she visited. It ended in tears. His. There was a reason his hair is so short.

“If you leave me, I swear to God, I’ll rip out your throat,” growls Derek but gets a face full of glitter powder before the threat gives any heat.

“Language!” scolds Ariadne with a frown. “No cake for you!”

“Yippee,” deadpans Derek.

Stiles weights his options. “You could have warned me,” grumbles Stiles, inching into the room, keeping Ariadne in plain sight as well as the exits. “We’re gonna have to work out a better code for your texts.”

“I didn’t send you any texts,” says Derek but his face is grabbed by Ariadne as she adds the finishing touches of lip liner.

“Then who-“

“Done! Now let’s make short bus a pretty princess,” declares Ariadne, turning towards Stiles with an Lydia-like gleam in her bright blue eyes.

Stiles seriously considers bolting but notices Ariadne using Derek’s cell to take pictures.

He’s definitely going to have words with Lydia after this.

“Ariadne, why don’t you text Scott?”

Ariadne’s smile is deceptively sweet. “Ooo Puppy!”

Stiles figures if they’re all going to become pretty princesses, he’ll take the whole pack down with him. Derek’s approving smile is enough to get him to cross his legs and sit on the living room floor. He hopes Ariadne at least chooses a shade lighter than the one Derek is sporting.

The things he does for love.


End file.
